deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightwolf VS T. Hawk
NightWolf T. Hawk.jpg|DeathBattleDude Nightwolf vs THawk.png|Arigarmy 1492680377149.jpeg|DeathBattleDude (Alt.) Description Two iconic Native American fighters clash! Interlude Nightwolf (Cues Emperor's Kourtyard - Mortal Kombat X*) Wiz: Billions of years ago, In an empty void that was present before the creation of the realms, the Elder Gods broke apart the entity known as the One Being into what we call as the realms. Though the realms lived in different laws and principles, it was also possible to subjugate a realm with enough power. And in that possibility, the hunger for power came. Many realms had emperors and rulers who were consumed by their lust for power and conquered other realms. But there was one realm that has yet to be conquered by the despots, the jewel of the cosmos, Earthrealm. Boomstick: Although the subjugation of the other realms were only possible through Mortal Kombat, the lust for power grew and extreme force came to play. Because of this envy and hunger, many of Earthrealm's inhabitants used more of their power and more defenders arose. Earthrealm had remained free from harm thanks to these defenders, which consist of formidable kombatants such as elemental gods, the government's top ranked soldiers, the world's greatest martial artists, and perhaps surprisingly, a Native American historian. (Cues The Armory - Mortal Kombat 9*) Wiz: The Native American known as Nightwolf was a follower of the empyrean spirits and is guided by these supernatural beings. Because of his connections to these beings, he managed to commune to divine beings such as the thunder god Raiden. Still, despite his loyalty to the gods and spirits, there was one ordeal that victimized his kind. Seeking a solution, Nightwolf let go of his past and served the spirits and the gods without doubt and with undying loyalty. Boomstick: Nightwolf had participated in the Mortal Kombat tournament and served Earthrealm to prevent subjugation. Despite the rules set by the Elder Gods, a tyrannical piece of shit named Shao Kahn invaded Earthrealm by invasion and extreme force and that was the time where Nightwolf's limits will be tested to the extremes. Wiz: As Shao Kahn stripped the souls of billions of people, Nightwolf found himself as one of the chosen warriors to stop Shao Kahn and one of the sole survivors of Earthrealm. He then found himself working alongside a few warriors to regain control of their prized realm. Because of his experience in combat and the Mortal Kombat Tournaments, Nightwolf adjusted to the invasion's effect on the environment, used all of his resources, and proved himself to be one of the planet's greatest hopes. (Cues The Subway - Mortal Kombat 9*) Boomstick: Because who would stick to rules when your world is close to being completely fucked? Well, Nightwolf can also be used to a lack of rules. Despite the fact that he only has a few weapons in his arsenal, his number of gear isn't what is considered to be part of the "plain and conventional" category because it is able to utilize a spiritual energy that came from his ancestors and allows him to summon thunder and do many types of shit. Nightwolf: Ancestors, give me strength! Nightwolf is then struck by lightning, which empowers him. Boomstick: His lethal toys include tomahawks that can call on thunder and also made by spiritual energy. Not only can he use these to butcher and decapitate his opponents, but can also throw it as a fucking projectile! Wiz: It's interesting to note that it can dissipate after use and can return to Nightwolf's nonexistent sleeve, practically meaning that it's impossible to get rid of and is unbreakable. Nightwolf can also summon a bow that, like all of his arsenal, is empowered by spiritual energy and shoots an infinite amount of spirit-fueled arrows and can even summon daggers that are also practically unbreakble. Boomstick: But while those are the last of Nightwolf's weapons, the shaman can summon his spiritual energy to create a force field that can deflect projectiles and also gives nigh-immunity against spiritual attacks like the Soulnado, a tornado that is composed of souls and can tear apart a normal human being once the poor bastard gets hurled into it. Wiz: He can also charge at his opponents while his body is fueled by energy itself, knocking his opponent backwards. Not only that, but he can also summon lightning to cast on his opponents and can kill them with a beam of light that teleports and disintegrates the poor fucker he's fighting. Boomstick: Is that like a sun beam or something? Wiz: Kind of, but it's better to interpret it as light at its highest density, which burns the opponent and reduces them to mere nothingness within seconds. This is even a part of his sacrificial zap, which is a spell that guarantees the death of his opponent via disintegratio. Boomstick: But the greatest ritual he uses is the Sin Eater, which gives Nightwolf the ability to use the past sins of his ancestors to send his opponent down the fiery pits of hell. Not only that, but it's also capable of absorbing pure evil energies to purify any corrupted being. Wiz: Nightwolf's skills aren't just limited to weapons and spells. He's also a master of Vale Tudo, a full-contact martial art with little to no rules and Tae Kwon Do, a martial art that focuses on kicks. Boomstick: Nightwolf's skills as a shootist is quite beyond legendary. He has pulled of a shot in the back while distant from his target by a staircase and struck someone in the chest with a tomahawk while very distant from that someone. Not only counting sharpshooting skills, but he also managed to send Onaga down the fiery pits of hell with his Sin Eater ritual. You know, the Dragon King, the guy who survived an explosion that destroyed a palace and went up unphased. Yup, that was the guy Nightwolf imprisoned. Wiz: And of course, Nightwolf has proven his skills in hand-to-hand combat. Among the opponents he has fought evenly with and/or even beaten is Quan Chi, a demonic sorcerer who is known as one of the most powerful and dangerous sorcerers in the realms, Noob Saibot, who is strong enough to push a statue with a single kick and create a shadow clone to assist himself in kombat, Mileena, who is an unpredictable seductress and an evil clone of the Edenian Kitana, and the Lin Kuei cyborgs Cyrax and Sektor. These two cyborgs can easily dismember a human being with their own hands and can reduce them to a pile of guts with their cybernetic weapons, yet Nightwolf was able to beat them both simultaneously. Boomstick: But his most impressive feat was his victory over Sindel, who killed most of Earth's defenders without even trying, and after realizing that he was unable to put her down entirely, used the sacrificial zap to kill her. But despite the fact that he did kill her, it also killed Nightwolf himself. In fact, it's not even the first time he's died as he was killed by Sheeva in Armageddon. So overall, he died twice in the series and got resurrected because its motherfucking Mortal Kombat. (Cues The Living Fortress - Mortal Kombat 9*) Wiz: While Nightwolf is a formidable fighter and an intelligent tactician, anyone capable of countering his spells and weaponry can back him into a corner. One perfect example would be Scorpion, a hellspawn ninja who is fast enough to evade lightning and disappear within your sight within the blink of an eye with the use of teleportation. With Nightwolf's ability to use lightning, his full-contact, and kick-based style, and the ability throw spells and weapons as projectiles, The hellspawn was able to perfectly emphasize the deadliness that his quicker, deadlier, and fire-based style has by countering all of Nightwolf's tactics before the shaman could even react. Boomstick: And while the sacrificial zap is one of the most useful last resort techniques up in his nonexistent sleeve, it's enchantment can take time, leaving Nightwolf right out in the open. And as we had stated before, it also kills Nightwolf himself. The only time he used it has lead to him being ressurected into an brainwashed, undead hellspawn like Scorpion by the hands of the cunning demon Quan Chi himself. It's also in this form where Nightwolf tried to battle the blind swordsman Kenshi, only to be knocked out cold by the samurai in minutes. Wiz: But still, There's no denying that Nightwolf is one of the greatest defenders of Earthrealm. Quan Chi: Earthrealm's fate is sealed, Nightwolf! Nightwolf: Not yet! We fight until the end! T. Hawk Intermission Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom VS NetherRealm Studios' themed Death Battles Category:DeathBattleDude Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years